godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-14
<< Previous Chapter ---- Salty Dog That was EPIC!!! I cheered mentally, ignoring the jab at me from my partner, who literally finished an Aragami by blowing it up from the inside out. Then I watched as he proceeded towards one of the nearby molten lava lakes to my horror and stood near the shore of it. I watched in wide eyes as he just stood there, then after a painstaking minute, reached up to his face and with a wipe of his hand removed most of the now dried Aragami blood. "You've not learned anything on the old mans lectures?" Soma said mockingly as he turned to me and saw my expression filled with utter belief. And my jaw dropped almost to my knees, since I just watched him stand where a human being would have already been incinerated as calmly just like it wasn't magma that flowed there, but sea water. "Our bodies are enhanced with Oracle cells, just like our clothes and weapons are made from. It takes more than this to harm it, than standing at here. And if you weren't such a dysfunctional baggage, I would have called you here to remove most of the gore." I've gotten the explanation as he shook his clothes and I saw the head dried gore break away in chunks from it. To be honest, it wasn't perfect, but now at least he wasn't enjoying the same... privilege I am entitled to. "Let's go." Soma called to me as he turned around and started walking towards the lenght of the subway. After a few steps he turned to me to see why wasn't I following him. "Stop fooling around and move, Dead Beat." Ah, I would like but, this thing is freaking HEAVY!! I glared back at him in response, then pointed to Chupacabra. My weapon was still the oversized three-pronged maw, clamped shut on the ripped-out needle of the Borg Camlann that the dark skinned God Eater mutilated not even a few minutes ago. I tried to pull the weight of their combined mass once again, but managed only a meager step for all my effort. "Just let that damn thing go." He snarled and although he didn't specify if he meant the needle or my God Arc, I just shook my head that is a futile idea. For starters, while activated my weapon always seemed to... feel really attached to me, so to speak. Furthermore, I had no idea how to make it release that bladed needle at all. "Great... You just had to do something you can't even control..." I hate you... I saw him walking towards me menacingly and stopped only when standing right in front of me. I looked up and mustered all my anger to respond to his intimidating gaze. Soma then turned his sight on my weapon, which I've followed and gave it a questioning glare of my own. Chupacabra was still gnawing on the huge needle, all of the teeth sank into it grinding it bit-by-bit, yet still working so slow. "You're completely useless, you know that?" I heard him growl, then I was swept from my foot and thrown around his shoulder rather unceremoniously. I blinked in surprise as he started walking easily carrying me and my weapon still trying its best to chew through the hard shell of the needle. "Weird." He said, a surprise scraping the surface of his words. "I thought you'd weight more." What the hell does that supposed to mean?! "Hibari!" The dark skinned male called out to the Operator, ignoring me flailing around and trying to sock him to no avail. "We've taken the Borg Camlann down." -Roger.- She called back. -Are you two alright?- "Yeah, we're fine." Soma gave an annoyed growl. "However Sierra is incapacitated... sort of." -What happened to her?- The operator piped up, typing away on her keyboard. -Her signs are... fine, albeit they give a strange response.- "That's because this Dead Beat transformed her God Arc into a freaking Dragons maw and ripped the tail of the Borg out, now its trying to chew through the armored shell of the needle, to no avail." -That sounds interesting.- The voice of the old professor, Sakaki joined the conversation. No doubt from his laboratory. -So this data that was forwarded to me is because of Sierra's God Arc had underwent another mutation?- "Old man." Soma grumbled, irritation rising in his voice. "No, it didn't mutate." He caught himself growling in annoyance. "It would be better to describe it as the Devouring form changed." -The predatory instinct of the God Arc might have something to do with that.- The old man mused to himself checking the data flowing on his terminal. -Did something happen to her during the mission?- "No. Like I said, the Devourer form acted up, expanded and clamped down of the needle. Now it won't return to its regular size, nor can she remove it." -How much time had elapsed since then?- The scientist wondered, examining the readings once more in detail. -According to the data, after closely examining it her God Arc started to show signs of change since the Izanagi incurs--.- Soma cut the line abruptly as he noticed something. "Who cares, this Dead Beat is a freaking burden..." Soma grumbled throwing a bit on me, to my fright and then letting me fall on my head onto the ground. "Start walking." He called out as I turned towards him in anger, glaring from the ground up to his form now drawing his massive God Arc back for an attack. But before I could have given a curse even silently, I heard the roar of an Aragami resounding. "If you can't lob that thing around, just stay out of my way." The God Eater turned, to see a Chi-You running towards us atop the molten lake, legs kicking off the lave in its wake. My eyes bucked as I saw the familiar form of the mutated Chi-You, just as the God Eater lifted his heavy weapon to strike charging it with the force of the powerful Charge Crush. "What now?!" He grumbled turning back to me after I threw a rock at the back of his head. I shook my head angrily and my free arm even gestured to him to stand down and come back, but I've gotten an angry snarl in response. "Dead Beat!" Soma's roar erupted as he whirled to me as I've thrown another rock at the God Eater. I've repeated shaking my head and urged him to come to me. "Fine, suit yourself if your swept up in the fight." In a few minutes it stood before us, magma dripping from the lower body and part of the wings. The glare of the demonic visage swept over to me, then to Soma and back to me. I heard the familiar screech as it started walking around us, closing towards my God Arc still trying to rip the needle into pieces. "What in the..." Soma said, keeping a very sharp eye on the Aragami not even a few meters from us. Which practically meant that in a single step and both of us would be within the range of the wings. "What is it doing?" He turned to me and I picked up a rock from the ground and started to scribble. -Well... When we were in the city we met this one there too.- It was a bit exhausting to write into the ground this way, but still better than trying to mime. -Unless we attack it, it will not counterattack. However...- I recalled what happened before the... Izanagi event. -It might try to sick other Chi-You on us.- "Is that so..." He hummed, taking a step closer to the deviant Chi-You and I paled. It stared down right at the smaller target as they stood a single feet from each other. "Apparently it is." Soma looked up into the monstrous glare of the Aragami, just as it roared. In the distance another screech echoed, and another form popped up on our view horizon. Belonging to another Chi-You albeit this one was doing its best to avoid the molten material flowing on most of the place. "So that would be our sparring partner?" -Yeah, plus if we kill it...- I pointed towards the motionless, but very eager Chi-You towering above us. -This one will eat it and eventually even eat the core.- "I recall... Lindow talking about such a thing." He had to sigh upon recalling the name. "So even if we trash its buddy, this one will be stoic?" I nodded to that and he gave a devilish grin. "Then stand aside, there is some pent up stress I need to work out." Be my guest? I turned back to Chupacabra, rattled the handle but it still didn't change. It was still very busy trying to use the needle as a chew-toy. I heard the familiar humming noise of the Oracle Cells building up inside the massive weapon of my partner, which he waited to release until I heard the screeching come to an abrupt halt, then immediately a shower of blood and gore greeted me. What the hell?! I turned around to see the blade of Evil One lodged deep into the midsection of the Chi-You, after it carved a way through from the right shoulder. Well, if you can actually call it carving when the entire force of the attack is so destructive it obliterated the right wings joint, and the wing was not wriggling on the ground as the nerves were trying to get a coherent signal. HELL?!! "So." Soma ripped his weapon out of the bloody corpse, letting it collapse. "Now I take it the Bird-brain will try to eat from it?" A ferocious grin was plastered on his face, his weapon humming with energy. "Sure, let it have a go." Uhh... That's actually very... good idea? I turned my gaze towards the empowered God Arc as it started to gather more and more, the glows intensity growing in each second just as its releasable energy. The deviant Aragami roared, taking a look at the fallen member of its kin beside us, then back to the glowing weapon ahead. But, then it did something I think not even Soma anticipated and reached out to grab the weapon. The stored charge of power exploded outwards, engulfing all three of us from which Soma backed off coughing. I've gotten the worst as my skin wasn't as strong than the Chi-You, which seemed to shrug off the damage. On the other hand, I can now say proudly that I managed to get sun burnt underground. If you replace sunburn with crackling supercharged Oracle Cell burn, then it sounds just about right, doesn't it? "The Hell!!" Soma exclaimed in disbelief and anger, staring at the Aragami right in front of me, which glared at me, then leaned down to rip a chunk out of the Chi-You and start munching on it. "That's it, your going DOWN!" He bellowed and charged forward, only to meet with me tossing a rock at his thick skull. "DEAD BEEEAT!!" After I've gotten roared at in anger, I glared back. The Aragami not even responding to our actions and ripping another chunk of meat from the slowly dissolving corpse. Soma's glare was harsh and it took him more than a whole minute to calm down, but after that he took a single look at the Aragami feeding of its kind, then back to me. "Hell... let's go." He snarled turning around and leaving me to pull the weight of my own God Arc, plus the needle behind him. "You're going to miss extraction this way." ---- It's been some time as I was trudging alone in the subway, fortunately the deviant Chi-You this time was content enough with staying behind and munching on the remains. Leaving me to my own thoughts. I hate that jerk. I grumbled, pulling the weight of Chupacabra behind. A whole freaking hour passed and it still did not shrink at all. My arm went already sore from the mass pulling it down constantly, but I had to keep moving. Well, I've lost the sight of my partner a long time ago. Despite I knew, that I was still on the right track. How? If the blood and gore of Aragami entrails weren't a clear answer for that, I didn't know what it was... -Soma.- I heard Hibari speak up once again, rather concerned. -Is there a problem?- -Why would there be?- His grumbling could be heard, as well as a feral scream of an Aragami, as it was being most probably hacked into smaller pieces. -Then why are your two so far from each other?- The operator inquired. -Also you happen to be injured.- -So what?- There was an angry roar, as the God Eater attacked another Aragami. -That Dead Beat can't even handle herself in that condition.- He grunted, swinging his massive weapon again to an attack. -I understand that you care for her safe--.- The Operator was cut short at the remark of the dark skinned male. -You do?!- Soma hissed. -Just what do you UNDERSTAND?- His voice turned poisonous, before going cold once more. -Nothing.- -I wanted to become a God Eater.- Hibari stated simply, surprising me with that remark. I wanted to know more and from the signs of it even that cold hearthed bastard was intent on listening to more. Or just simply being busy hacking away Aragami and ignoring the girl. -They told me I have a successful match for the Bias Factor.- That's... strange? -So, where did you fail?- Soma grunted, being struck by another attack before he could counterattack. -Even Sakuya managed to become a God Eater and she was an Operator just like you.- -Are you done mocking me?- The Operators voice went cold as she answered, even I could feel the chill in it. -The only thing holding me back is that when they found the Bias Factor match, the technology wasn't able to produce a weapon capable of handling that Bias and be a match with me.- My eyes widened upon hearing that. -Unfortunately... the time had long passed for me to become active, so I'm stuck in this chair and doing my best to support those who go out on the field, risking their lives for us.- She said, voice determined and firm. -So, hold your horses Soma and cease this hostility in this instant.- -When does the extraction team arrive?- I heard him inquire, which surprised me. He did cease the hostility, becoming more like the usual arrogant Soma was. -Also, did you inform them of the Dead Beats condition?- -They should arrive in a half hour, also they know of Sierra's malfunctioning God Arc.- Hibari sighed, taking the edge of her voice also and returning to the more cheerful one she is known for. -Why aren't you calling her name like you used to?- -Because that brat isn't worth it. She's nothing more than baggage to us, can you count how many times did that annoying girl hinder the mission with being an inconvenience?- Soma roared in anger, smashing his weapon down and the resounding howl of an Aragami meant he struck a definite weak point. -Yet here you are, pawing a clear and safe way for that 'baggage' of yours, with a surprisingly dangerous wound what I am guessing would be fatal for a regular God Eater.- Hibari mused, and I perked up upon hearing this. I didn't consider such a situation at all. -Plus you've called her by name a few times, must have slipped your attention from worrying too much.- W-wait?! Is... Hibari is teasing Soma? -If you try to spout the same crap that greedy bastard does.- Soma exhaled slowly, a nasty sound echoing as the weapon was ripped from the fallen Aragami. -I swear, I'll bring Evil One down your skull.- The God Eater hissed, in annoyance, pain and denial. -Now really, Soma.- I heard the girls voice turn serious. -Why are you helping her if she is so much trouble?- Hibari tapped away something on the keyboard in front of her. -You've brought Sierra to numerous missions to watch over her, trained her extensively thorough in the simulator far more than an average God Eater. What was your reason?- -Reason?- He scoffed, another howl echoing in the distance. -How much do you know of Sierra?- -Er...- Hibari had to stop and think about that. -She's... special?- -Then let's leave it at that.- Soma grunted as he terminated the line. ... This was... weird? -Dead Beat!- I snapped to attention at the sudden call. -We're leaving as soon you can catch up.- Soma grunted as he slammed his weapon down with explosive force. -There's a Vajra lurking around too, so better hurry.- ... Thanks for the motivation. ---- End of Chapter 2016,10,01 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic